Stupid
by cats.vs.snakes
Summary: thats just what she was stupid. She was stupid for letting her past haunt her she was stupid for being weak she was stupid for being his friend,letting him get close she was stupid for falling in love with him but he was the stupid one for loving her back
1. chapter 1

her alarm clock was ringing she heard it but she stayed in bed hopping it would go away. but it didnt.

5 more minutes. she yelled at the clock. but it keep ringing.

I SAID 5 MORE MINUTES. she screamed as she threw the clock at the wall and breaking it. she got out of bed and yawned showing her fangs as she did so.

whats today she asked to know one but herself. she walked to her calender and there was a Big red mark that red "_ YOUR GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL GET DRESSED_". oh yea was all she said as she walked into her room. she wasnt happy about but she had to go. she looked around her room for her uniform. it was a green sailor girls outfit. with a short skirt and long sleeves.

i aint wearing that. was all it took for her to got to her dreeser and pick out the first thing she saw which was a over sized white-t and bule baggy jeans. girly crap like that uniform wasnt going to cut it.

she looked at herself in the mirror hoping to waste time. then a image flashed in her head. a older boy with short brown hair was looking at her. he started to say something.

kagome you look nice today. he said smiling at her.

she looked at him and balled up her fist. she punched the mirror and it broke to bits. she didnt need those reminders flashing in her head today she didnt want them. but even if she didnt want them she still thought about them. she looked out the window and slowly spoke outloud to herself.

thats a load of crap and you know it. she whispered and headed to school.

* * *

inuyashas pov

i was diving to school i was going to be late if i didnt hurry up. i was going to be late again and a new student was going to be there and he wanted to see who it was. i parked his car and got out and ran into the building and into class.

inuyasha your late again. the short teacher name mr. myogya yelled at me as i headed to my seat.

i know fat man i know. i said as i sat in his seat next to my best friend miroku.

man if you keep that up you going to get in some big trouble.

it was nosie as everyone in class screamed and yelled and it was hurting his ears until mr.myogya told every to shut up because he had something to say.

SHUT UP OR ILL GIVE YOU ALL FS FOR THIS TERM. yea everyone shup up real quick.

o.k as i was saying we have a new student as you all know and her name is kagome. kagome would you please come in.

and with that a girl came into class long raven that went to her mid back with red streeks in it. cream colored skin. and two black dog ears on the top of her head. and that was all i couldnt really see her face. she was looking down.

kagome look up so we could see your face. she looked up and i saw the most beautiful girl. she had a cute nose and just right lips. then there were her eyes she had chocolate colored eyes. i continued to stare and tuned out everything. then her eyes met mine. then i saw somthing i didnt want to. when i looked in her eyes i saw hate and anger her eyes held emptiness like she had no purpose to live. i couldnt look away it was like i was held in a spell and i couldnt get away my body wouldnt move and my breath was getting shorter. i was looking deeper in her eyes and saw no happyness no joy.

why can i look away. my mind screamed i didnt want to look in her eyes any looker it was like the more i look the more i feel pain and i didnt like it. then she blinked and my body felt free again like she broke her own spell.

* * *

kagomes pov 

i walked into the class room and was and was met with nothing. it was quite until the teacher told me to look up so i did and then i heard people whispering about me. some said i was cute others said i was hot and some even said i was going to be there next girlfreind. i heard it all.

tell us a little about your self kagome.

no. i said in a lazy voice.

come on its o.k tell us two thing about you.

i dont want to be here. i said a little annoyed.

come on tell us something.

i can control the element of fire and i will burn this place down if you dont leave me alone. i said.

oh. was all he said and began to say something else but i didnt hear i was to busy looking around. i was seaching the class and the people until my eyes met a boy with sliver hair, gold eyes and sliver dog ears on his head.

hes a half demon like me. i thought as i looked at him. then i saw it his eyes met mine i knew he was trapped. he was looking deeper into my eyes i could see that he wanted to stop but couldnt. i colud have let him say that way. trapped in the darkness of my eyes. i could have let him see my pain but didnt so i blinked and he was free.

kagome it seems the only seat is in back. he pointed to my seat and i began to walk to it. then i past him the boy. and whispered something i his ear as i walked by.

thats what you get for staring. i said and sat down in my seat to be bothered by no one.

* * *

**thats it the end of the first chapter hope you like it and please be nice this is my first story so im trying my best.**

**bye.**


	2. chapter 2

After what had happened in the beginning of class Inuyasha had thought about the new girl with those cold brown eyes, and the dark chill he had seen in them. He had been in deep thought for most of class just thinking about it, until Miroku's hand was waving in his face trying to catch his attention.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you? Are you ok?" He asked as he continued to wave his hand in his friends face.

"Stop it you idiot I'm thinking" He said as he smacked his hand way.

"Yea like I said what's wrong with you" He said as inuyasha's hand came colliding with his head, which he responded in with a loud yell.

"Dont be an moron I can think if I feel like it" He answered in a annoyed tone. He looked down a miroku and heard him whisper something under his breath that sounded like. "I wonder if you brain can handle it" which earned him another punch in the head.

* * *

I had been sitting in this auditorium for at least 25 minutes and despise my appearance, I really wasn't a patient person. I was supposed to be waiting for that old women named kaede who was in charge of this shitty little project she was trying to put together, It was for the students and how well they did on some stupid tests. It was a party for the school, an as part of the deal that we made I had to do something to contribute to it see as I did not want to follow the school dress code by wearing the uniform. I had found this so stupid I didn't even know these people nor was I here when they took the test.I rested my head on hand and sigh deeply.

"If ye sigh like that your happniess will slip away". An old women's voice said as she slowly walked into the auditorium while some kids following behind her.

"I did not think ye would come so early or even at all" She stated as she sat down next to me while everyone else walked up on stage and began to formed a line.

"Your not the only one" I said as I sigh deeply again and boringly watched as everyone stood in a line and waited for her orders.

"O.K due to the fact that this years students grades were so high we are hosting a party today. Ye are all here today to sing ,dance or play something for the entertainment. An when she finished everyone began to either garb there instruments or prepare to sing. After a few had went I had really became annoyed but didnt allow it to show on my face, an some where in between really bad singing and my annoyance level rising some girl with long brown hair in a high pony tail and brown eyes with purple eye shadow had sat next to me and began to calmly talk to me.

"Hey you're the new girl here right" She asked me curiously. I stared at her for a moment before nodding my head.

"My name's Sango its nice to meet you" I continued to look her. I began to wonder why she was talking to me even those kids up on stage that I didnt know and didnt know me didnt want to talk to me, but she came and said hi to me which I found rather odd. I have never really meet someone who said it was nice to meet me and meant it. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

"My name's Kagome" I had answered. I had stopped looking at her and looked at the rest of the kids that where on stage and rested my face in my hand again.

"What are you going to do"? She asked. I was still looking at the kids on stage when I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see her reaction only to see her staring back at me slightly confused. I sighed again today which seemed like the hundredth time and looked forward again.

"Sing I guess" I waited a minute or two for her response only for her to say cool. For some reason I felt the need to carry on our conversation and asked her the same question only for her to tell me that she wasnt going to do anything she just wanted to watch which I thought was kind of funny but I didnt laugh or smile I just nodded my head.

"Kagome there are two people left please get in line". That old women voice called. As I got up I hear Sango whisper good luck and resisted the urge to raise my eyebrow at her in confusion I just looked at her and slightly nodded my head. While the two kids in front of me did what they had to it was my turn. As I walked to the middle of the stage I could feel everyone's eyes on me waiting to see what I could and wether I could do it well.

"What are ye going to do for us"? Ms. Kaede had asked me. She looked rather curious at what I was going to do.

"Sing".She nodded her head at me as if to say o.k.

"An what are we going to here you sing child" She asked me. I though for a moment and only one song came to mind.

"I'm going to sing slipped away by Avril Lavigne" looked at me in confusion for a second probably wondering why I had chose such a sad song to sing but stayed quiet and shrugged before nodding her head for me to began. I put my hands in my pants pockets and sighed and opened my mouth to sing.

* * *

I dont own inuyasha but i own the plot enjoy reading further


	3. chapter 3

You know how they say before you do something you think deep down is wrong you'll hear your conscious speak to you and try to talk you out of it. I got that feeling as well before any words came from my mouth.

_"Do you really think you should do that"? "Do you really think that singing this song is a good idea"? My conscious mocked. Even without a face I could tell I was being smirked at. _

_"Yes". _

_"Your willing to bring back such memories for a reason like this" I'snt your conscious supposed to tell you good, kind things and make you feel comfortable. Not sound cold and vicious and make you feel stupid._

_"It doesnt really matter. memories are meant to be remembered weather they are good or bad" _

Flash back

It was saturday. It was sunny and the temperature was just right not to hot or to cold. Kagome had been looking for her big brother. He had promised to spend they day with her and know one else,an she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted to keep him all to herself and she didnt care how selfish she was being.

"Souta". The fourteen year old girl yelled as she walked through the halls of her home.

"Im in the living room". She walking into the living room and sat down next to her brother who was watching T.V.

"What do you planned for us today seeing as you have me all to yourself" He smiled at me as he talked. She looked at him and allowed myself to smiled back at him.

"I think we should get some ice cream and play some tag." She answered. He looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Always thinking of something sweet and tag isnt that a child's game" He had made it sound more like a statement then a question but it didnt bother her.

"Everyone, even the oldest of people have a day when they want to act like children. Today I want act that way." He just looked at her and smiled.

And as we walked to the car she could feel those brown cold eyes that had at one time looked at her with hurtful intent and she could feel her blue ones that looked at her with jealousy and hateful pity and his black ones the ones she feared the most more than anything. She quickly turned around to look around and found nothing there and souta put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down because he just always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"it's fine there gone they can't hurt us anymore" she seemed to relax a little at his words but she still kept her graud up.

"OK lets go". An they continued our way to the car.

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

"Can I get a vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and a vanilla and chocolate swirl please? " Souta was handed the ice cream he asked for and began to walk to the bench where his sister sat at.

"Here you go. I knew you would want this kind so I didn't need to ask." He had smiled and took a big lick of his ice cream. Kagome had smiled back and licked a few sprinkles off and looked up at the sky.

"Souta isn't today nice and calm" She didn't take her eyes off the sky as she talked to him.

"Yeah it is" Kagome looked back at her ice cream and took a big bite getting ice cream all over her face. Souta took out a napkin and wiped her face like she was a 5 year old.

"Hey! i'm not 5 you know I can clean my own face" She stuck tongue her out at him.

"Well if you didn't eat like a 5 year old I would'nt have to do that" He joked as he looked at her. Kagome was about to retort when she smelled the heavy scent of perfume. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She turned to the side to see one of souta's girlfriends walking up to them.

"Oh souta honey I missed you. I haven't seen you in weeks." she giggled as she walked up to him and sat on his lap and kissed him. Kagome looked at her disgusted and angry.

"Oh i'm sorry baby I didn't say hi to your little sister. Hi darling I-. Kagome cut her off.

"Are your boobs real? They don't look real and your voiceis so annoying and you reek of that digusting perfume crap, I have a sensitive nose you know, I don't know how souta can deal with it". She didn't care how mean she sounded, this dumb whore was not going to mess up her day with souta. No One was. The girl looked at her with disbelief and shock.

"How dare you!" She yelled and turned to souta who only chuckled.

"Are you going to stop her? She is your little sister tell her not to say things like that to me baby. They hurt my feelings. Make her say sorry." she demanded.

"I only speak the truth. With the smell of all different kind of men on you. I know your a whore."

"Souta if your not going to do anything then I will. You need to learn to respect your elders." She raised her hand to slap kagome but souta stopped her.

"I don't think that would be wise seeing as I do smell many different men on you. but don't worry I have many other women besides you" He said coldly.

"How could you souta, I love you!" she yelled as she jumped up from his lap. Kagome just looked at her and tried not to laugh. How pityful.

" I know you just wanted me for the sex and I wanted you for the same thing there was no love in between that. Now please leave your getting annoying and messing up my day with my sister." He looked calm when he said that as if it didn't affect him. The girl looked at him with shock and turned back to kagome and looked at her with hate.

"Why you little bitch this is all you fault!." She screamed and ran up to her to slap her but kagome moved out the way and she ended up tripping.

"It really is your fault for trying to push your way into my day with souta". She shrugged and coldly laughed at the fallen girl an she put her hands in her pockets and began to walk away with souta right next to her.

"Are we going to go play tag now souta?" Kagome asked as if nothing happened.

"Yea. Tag sounds like fun"

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

"S_uch a stupid, disgusting girl, singing a song that making you remember souta for people that could'nt care less about you. It hurts to remember doesn't it? you should have listened" It mocked._

_"No. It doesn't hurt"_

_"Liar" _

* * *

She sat near he bed. He didnt look like souta to her. This wasn't souta. souta was strong,brave, handsome and had a smile brighter then the sun. This person here looked weak and fragile and had all these needles and tubes in his arms, nose, raped in bloody bandages. No this wasn't souta at all.

"please dont die, please". she whispered as she held his hand.

"it ok". he whispered to her.

"no...no it not you can't break your promise to me. I can't live without you"

"I won't break our promise i'll always be with you no matter what". He said as he looked at her and she smiled sadly

"I've seen a girl who's smile could fill a room with joy just with a glance, but I haven't seen her. Where is she? Tell me how she feels."

"That girl is sad and terrified she... she's crying and she doesn't want you to leave her. She wants me to cry for you to show you how sad I am. but I.. know that you dont want me to cry.. do you souta?" she said as she looked at him. She tried to hold it in. She couldn't show him her tears, she had to show him she would be fine. Even if it was a lie.

"Hey kagome I want to hear a song. Turn on the radio" He sounded so calm as if he wasn't in a hospital bed dieing. She got up an turned it on and her throat closed up. This stupid sound just had to be playing right now. Right when so souta was... She couldn't finish that thought maybe if she had hope things would work out fine. But what if they didn't then she was going to give herself false hope for nothing.

"Kagome do you want know something." He asked. She didn't answer him. She couldn't.

"I love you" He said it playfully and with smile, He knew what was he was doing. Trying to aviod the subject and make her smile.

"I love you lots" He said childishly. She still stood near the radio listening to the song and pushing her tears back. She walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I know. I love you too souta"

"Why won't you look at me kagome?" She couldn't look at him. She knew what he was getting at. She knew he was leaving. But she forced her head up to look at him even if it hurt.

"You know you should smile more." It was a random comment that caught her off guard and she looked at him with wide eyes before she laughed. Just a full blown laugh. She doesn't know why but she did. It came from the pit of her stomach and it felt good. It wasn't funny. It didn't have to be it was just something that made her look at him and smile. That's what he wanted to see. Her smile. An he smiled along with her and his eyes began to haze over.

"Why do you have to do that. Trick me when I'm scared and make me smile." She looked at him. Her smile still there.

"Because I love you and your smile is the first and last thing I want to see... I love you so much" He closed his eyes and his smile remained on his face but hers fell. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't want to see her cry so he didn't say goodbye. Souta had always said "goodbye is forever. That's why I never say it" She had looked at the radio and listened to it.

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you

Then the song ended and she continued to look at the radio.

"I know... I know crying won't bring you back no...no matter how hard I cry it won't make you open you eyes again. No matter how great my miko powers are they won't bring you back to me I know that" She looked straight ahead. Her jaw clenched. Then she turned her head to the side and looked at him. Her eyes full of tears ready to overflow and a small smile on her lips.

"But..but im going to cry any away just to show you how much i'm going to miss you and just to see if my tears work." She said as she let tears fall.

She put her head on the edge on his bed and cried. Her hands were criss-crossed on the top of her head. She knew that she would replay the words he last said in her head a thousand times over and over again.

"After this". She whispered.

"I will never cry a tear or show anyone my smile that you loved best". She cried. She had died inside. She couldn't smile because she only let Souta see it. She would live like this until she meet souta again. She would live with an dead ,cold heart.

* * *

Everyone stared, everyone clapped, everyone smiled, everyone.

They were digusting. Smiling as if they liked her. Smiling faces but glaring eyes. Their smiles said "Wow you have a beauitful voice sing again" and thier eyes said " You bitch how dare you out sing me. Your just a show off I bet you were lip singing". She hadn't smiled back even if it was fake. She wouldn't force herself to make these people like her. There were only two honest eyes. That girl she had just met who had tears in her eyes but a bright smile on her face, an that old women.

She had left the stage, expression less.

_"You stupid,stupid girl"_

_"Shut up, go to hell" Her conscious chuckled and whispered "we're do you think we are? stupid girl"_

I hope you like the new version of the chapter.


	4. chapter 4

"Wow. That was great Kagome. Thank you". She talked with her hand cupped over her mouth. She was shaking a bit, you would'nt notice unless you were really close to her. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the palm of her hand. I only nodded towards her. I watched her straighten up, shake her head and looked back at me with a smile, forgetting her past sadness.

"You know what, you and I should hang out". She smiled.

"I have alot of things to do but I'll think about it." I looked at her for a moment waiting for some kind of reaction, but all she did was smile.

" You know. That's the most you've said to me all day". She smirked and looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"We're going to miss the rest of lunch if we don't hurry" She turned and began walking to the exit before she stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming with me? You need to eat to right?" I just continued to look at her. This weird girl was waiting for me to hurry up to go to lunch with her. Frankly I didn't think she would stop and wait for me when she began walking.

"Yeah" I said.

We began walking when I realised something, She somewhat reminded me of souta. She seemed like someone I could trust, someone I could become close friends with, someone worth protecting.

_"Oh no don't you dare go thinking she cares about you. Are you getting soft on me? HER like souta HA! How disgusting. Souta is nothing like her." _

_"It was a idiotic thought, it not like I even know the girl. I could care less"_

"_Just make sure it stays that way."_

"Is it ok if you come sit with me?" I heard her ask. I looked around for a moment before shrugging. We had gotten lunch and sat down arcoss from a boy with a low pony tail.

"Kagome this is Miroku,once you get to know him it takes a while to get used to him" She laughed and I had looked at him for a moment before returning to my food. I could tell he was looking at me but cared nothing about it.

"Hi. You must be the new student." I nodded my head towards him. I could see Sango from the corner of my eyes and she looked confused.

"wait miroku you didn't-" She stopped in mid sentence and thought for a moment before shrugging and continuing to eat. I finished my food and looked over to sango.

"I'm done. I have something to do" I turned and left an odd feeling nagging at the back of my mind. I had felt someone's presence behind me and turned around to find golden eyes looking into mine. He was the same boy I had looked at this morning.

"I like that name 'Kagome'. It rings" He stated.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Can't I just talk to you, your new and I would like to show you around"

"I'm fine" I turned to leave when he called for me.

"Wait, Hold on!" He shouted

"How annoying, what do you really want?"

"What the hell. I'm trying to be nice and this is what happens"

"You have a ulterior motive. I can tell. Your eyes betray your face, now seeing that we having nothing more to talk about i'll be taking my leave" She turned and walked away not hearing his last words.

"It seems that my cover was blown hm, I quess it makes things easier and possibly twice as fun."

* * *

"Do you think we can become good friend with her?" Sango asked sticking her fork into her food before looking up at miroku.

"Why does it matter? There's something about her that I dont' like. There's something about her that I can't see in her eyes that I see in others. She's so cold" He said grimly

"MIROKU what the hell? I've never heard you speak like this before. you dont even know the girl yet.?" She slamed her hands on the table and glared at him.

"And you do. you know just as much about her as I do." She looked at him and thought about what he was saying.

"To me she doesn't seem that bad. She just seems really hurt and she trying her best to hide it. But it seems like only I can see that"

"Maybe you are " The bell rang and there conversation was over.

* * *

"Souta do you think I should trust her, I don't but if you do then that's different. I feel so stupid doing this but she reminds me of you. Her eyes seem to see me and I dont like it. I hate how she seems to know what I mean without me saying it, it's the way you used to." She had heard the bell ring long ago but she wanted to stay in her spot, sitting on the rooftop talking to souta and pretending that he was still alive to hear. Every year she did this. When that day was coming up. She knew it was childish and pointless but it helped. Very little but some at the same time.

_"Not even a whole school day has pasted and you insist on talking to yourself. tsk tsk tsk. I though you were stronger than that" It mocked her. She had smirked this time she had the upper hand. _

"W_hat are you talking about, im only as strong as my mind. are you calling your self weak."_

_"WHAT, no don't twist this around on me. I am a strong mind placed in a weak body" It was slient for a moment before clamly sighing._

_"1 month right. It's coming up in 1 month" She though._

_"Don't ask me as if you have forgotten you already know the answer." It barked back coldly._

_"I know. i'm just making sure" She though. She didn't want to argue right know she just layed back on the pebals and closed her eyes._

_"Whatever" It disappeared to the far parts of her mind._

_"30 days, 18 hours and 41 miuntes". She balled up her fist and glared at the sky as if it was the sorce to all her problems, before she put her hands behing her head and closed her eyes._

_" Why was it you?"_

* * *

It shorter then the original but I like this one better. well have a nice day. bye


	5. chapter 5

She had been on that roof for most of the day, rooted to that same spot watching everything go by. The second to last bell rang. She didn't blink or move, just layed there with her hands behind her head her eyes focused on the same spot. She had closed her eyes and her ears twiched when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She still didn't move.

"What the hell. No student are allowed up here, go to class". An old man who seemed to be the janitor yelled. She turned to look at him before sighing and getting up and leaving.

"Kids these days."

* * *

She left the school building not caring about the rest of her classes. She had more inportant things to do then to sing for that stupid party.

She looked around the lightly colored room, not may things had changed since she left, in fact too many thing didn't change. She glared at everything that brought even the slightest of memories. She turned towards the door once she heard footsteps.

"OK i'll need you to send the new budjet to accounting". A man opened the door and looked up to see kagome standing there. He stood there for a minute and a smirk spread across his face.

"I'll call you back" He turned off his phone and leaned up against the wall.

"Well, well, well look who's back. It looks like your choice in clothes haven't changed. What a shame"

"Well now don't you look professional. Finally decided to start wearing Men's clothes I see" They stared at each other before the man laughed first.

"Ah you wound me. These clothes are so uncomfortable. Stylish, but not much leverage" Jakotsu whinned.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"There's a meeting about a business merger down staires" He answered

"Well then why aren't you down there?"

"It's boring and not one of them is atleast cute"

"You're so foolish, I'll be back" Kagome then towards the door to leave before hearing what Jakotsu said.

"Looking for some sorce of entertainment, I see. You haven't changed at all"

* * *

Sango had been standing by the door for about 20 minutes now and Kagome still wasn't here. She was looking around, asking around and decided to stand next to the entrance just to make sure she wouldn't miss her. She knew she wasnt going to come but she just wanted to make sure, and kagome didn't looked like someone who would show up late to anything.

"I guess she isn't coming, Too bad i really wanted to hear that song again."

"Oh I could have told you that. She hasn't been in this building for hours." She looked up to see Inuyasha and his 'know it all' smirk. Cocky bastard.

"I figured that, but I kind of hoped she would show. You should have heard her sing. It was beautiful." She smiled, a distant look flashed over her eyes.

"I heared Miroku say he had a bad feeling about her, but it seems you stood up for her?"

"Yea I did. I really like her. I want to become good friends with her." She smiled

"Why?"

"There's just something about her that I like. I don't know what it is right now but I want to treasure and protect this feeling".

* * *

I quietly walked into the board meeting without anyone noticing me and I leaned up agaisnt the wall to see how things would turn out. I saw the new intern trying to settle down the men who had insisted on this merger, but to no avail.

"Please sir you must calm down. It was not my choice to decline you merger." What was his name again, this big eyed boy? He lacked force.

"I will not calm down we need this merger to go through. So you go back in there and change their mind." The man yelled. He was a big and mean looking man, way bigger then that kid.

"I'm sorry sir but that can't be done the CEO and head of this company has made her choice and she doesn't want your company". You could see the man getting angrier by the minute. It seemed just talking to the intern made his face red.

"I can't do this. Where is she I want to talk to her. Your not giving me the information I want. Sent her here NOW. He yelled. He was breathing rather heavily and his shoulders shook with anger.

"I'm sorry sir the CEO isn't-" boy tried before he was interrupted by Renkotsu.

'Yes she is. Acutally she standing right there." He pointed to my location without even looking at me, his eyes where on the man. Everyone looked in my direction and the man and intern's eyes widened.

"Your not the owner of this company. You're..You're just a child. Don't toy with me I want to talk with the CEO now. He Yelled at me before turning his eyes back to the intern.

"Why aren't you going to get her I-"I cut him off. I hated rude people.

"You now, your rather rude. I Don't like that. It shouldn't matter how old I am. I run this company weather you want me to or not." If it was possible his face became twice as red. It must have hurt his pride to get told off by someone two times younger then him.

"So you really are the CEO. Then I demand you put this merger in effect." He yelled. I really didn't want anything to do with this. I just wanted to watch from the sidelines. I was starting to get a headache from this man's yelling.

"I really Hate stupid people. You dare to demand me, please. You may yell and push around this intern but I am not him. Yelling at me will get you know where. I don't care how big you are. No is No" I stated plainly.

"You...you...well atleast tell me why?." I didn't really have to say a thing to him but if it got him leave it was fine. I had already been informed about this meger a month ago. I knew the details and decided that with there company ours would go down in sales.

"You make little to no money a year. And while you stood here and yelling at me, demanding me to go throught with this merger you want to know why I won't say yes? I asked somewhat stupidly. I really hated stupid people and stupid questions.

"My company needs this merger. Without this merger atleast a thousand people will be out of a job." He was lying throught his teeth.

"Your company isn't big enough to hold a thousand workers. At the most, you have 20 people to work for you. I really perfer you tell me the truth". I always thought it was annoying to have to catch someone in a lie. You know that's how the human mind works. First the person gets angry when they don't get what they want. Then they lie and if that doesn't work they get angry all over again.

"OK Fine I was lying so what. What do you know you Huh? You have all this money and you live in a huge mansion. What do you know of pain and suffering, huh, nothing. you know nothing" He yelled. For a moment the room was slient and tense. Everyone that worked for Kagome looked directly at the man. Her eyes sharper,darker and colder then before. A wicked smile spread across her lips and she took a step towards him.

"I don't know pain? I don't know misery? Is that what you think? With each word she took a step towards him he would back up. Her eyes he thought they weren't that like that before, they didn't seem the same to him.

"How selfish. Just because I have money means nothing to me. " Her voice dripped in poisonous vemon

" You company is shit and worth less then that to me. I could careless about what happens to you and your people, You whine and cry to me like some child and yell your demands to me, then you try and insult me about my life, please." He walked back until he walked in the table, he sat on the end of it. She bent down to whisper something in his ear.

"Do you want to take my place? Huh, or you just want my money? You don't want the memories that I have. You really should think before you let any words slip out of that mouth of your's" He shivered at her words.

"Now you will leave and you will do it quietly. Do we understand each other?" He nodded his head.

"Good now leave" She back up and watched him leave. She turned to the intern and stared at him for a moment. He looked away when their eyes met.

"What is your name?" Her voice back to normal.

"My.. na..name is.... Hojo"

"Nice Work" With that she turned and left and opened the door to see Jakotsu standing their with him arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"entertaining enough for you." He said.

"Shut up"

* * *

"Ok let's take a break." Sango yelled to everyone. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello. This is Kagome is Sango there?" Her eyes widened and she smiled, happy to hear from Kagome.

"Yea this is Sango, what happened?" She asked.

"You said we could hang out and I'm not really doing anything saturday so you could come over if you want"

"Yea, that would be great give me the directions and i'll be there." She said. She happy that she could talk to kagome and get the chance to hang out with her like that. She looked up when she heard her name called.

"Ah, I have to go, bye"

"Bye" and with that they both hung up.

"Who was that?" Someone asked.

"mind your own business, and get back to work"

* * *

I walked into the house and looked around. I hated this place, it was cold and lifeless and I hated it. No one besides me live here. Not anymore. It should be better this way, but it's so quiet that I get headaces. I get headaces from all the thinking I do, No all the remebering, It all makes me sick.

I walked into the kitchen and ate what was left over in the fridge. It was getting late and I knew should be getting to sleep but those dreams, I can't them, they come everynight and I've grown tried of them. Their so annoying,so stupid. I left my plate on the table telling myself that I would get it later. I walked into my room and it was even colder in there. I sat on my bed and thought for a moment, already perpared for the oncoming headace. I concertrated for a moment on my hands and watched as they lite up with a red flame, a deadly flame. I laughed darkly at the thought. Then I concentrated harder until the red flame turned a pale blue. I smiled at this, Oh how I remember in the fall I would burn leaves. Just throw them up in the air and jump up and spin around with my arms held out, inflamed. They were beautiful and souta would be with me.

Souta, his picture is sitting on my dresser looking back at me, laughing at me. I wished I hadn't seen it, not now, not when that day was so close. I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed, mentaly cursing myself for being so weak, Damn it. Not now, I just got here I can't become weak just because that day is coming up. I still had thing to do and nothing was going to stop me. I pushed my thoughts to the far reaches of my mind and turned to get to bed.

* * *

Hope the revised version is better. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**hello people, im sorry that i didnt write a new chapter in so long its just that i had test,quizes, homework, a cold and a really big case of writers block. so im sorry. ive tried to make this chapter longer and add more detail. i really think i did good in this one seeing that i had to re-write about 4 times trying to make it right. i was thinking of making a authors note but i hate those so i didnt want to do that. well hope you like it. bye. review, review, review! **

* * *

What who you do if someone you loved died right now? if you boyfriend or husband or lover died just like that? How would you feel? sad,happy,lonely,pain? you dont know do you?well let me ask you this if someone who protected you with all they had,if someone that kept you safe,someone that loved you for you died infront of you what would you do? well do you know what i did? i screamed. why? cause that was all i could do. 

playing thats what i remember us doing. we were playing a game, a childish game, but a fun one never the less. Tag. thats what it was. we were playing in the house running around like 7 year olds. he was it while i ran,but he stopped, smelled the air and looked at me. i was really confused, why did he stop. i smelled the air also and i felt my body shake. There was dark arua in the house. i didnt like it.

what is that souta? i asked.

kagome move now. he nearly yelled. i just looked at him in confusion.

why. i asked. i turned around to see what got him to jumpy , and i saw red eyes staring at me. inky black hair flew around him, a dark arua flowed off him. i was pushed behind souta.

what are you doing here. souta yelled. that for some reason scared me. souta was always calm. he kept his emotions in check like i kept mine, but he sounded angry and afraid.

why souta how youve grown. such a lovely young man you have become. his voice was ruthless,cold and it scared me.

answer the question.

you know what i came for. i want the girl and the jewel she has. he looked at me again. i only started wide eyed. jewel? what jewel? why the hell did he want me?

no you cant have her shes my baby sister and i will protect her.

fine then well have to fight for her. the last words i heard were "kagome run" before he began to fight with this man, but i couldnt move, i just stood there and watched while they fought, blood nearly cover the walls and floor, i couldnt even scream at that moment my thorat refused to work just like my legs. i looked at both of them. This man. he scared me, more then anyone ive ever meet. he wasnt human he couldnt be,nor was he demon. i never saw a demon with tentacles that came from the arms. one of those tentacles went through soutas right shoulder.

_help him,help him, scream. do something. my mind screamed, but i couldnt even answer_.

they fought for what seemed like hours maybe days until they stopped. that man hovered over souta who was face down on the floor hardly alive. then he turned to me ruthless eyes looked into mine. then i could feel something inside of me, i screamed. i screamed my lungs out, but i remember something else. bit and pieces.a name, its naraku. then i ugly scar shaped like a spider. then its all a blur from there.

* * *

dont you hate that? when you have a bad dream you get all sweaty,your heart beat increases, your eyes shoot open ,but mine dont you couldnt even tell if i was having a bad dream or not, but never the less i cant stand going to sleep and having those dreams over and over again. 

right now im looking out my balcony. im in a over sized t-shirt and boxers, its 1:14am. i should be sleeping in my bed, but im not. i continue to look out my balcony. the cool air calming me down, but the fire in my blood makes me angry.

At this moment i want to hit something any thing, i want to scream my lungs out, i want to run until i pass out, but i dont. if i break something ill have to clean it up, if i scream no one will hear, i cant run anywhere, theres no where to go.so i just stand there with my fist balled up tight, my claw digging in my plam and my face expressionless.

Then i smile. its not a smile of happiness or joy. The smile is really void of any emotion but i smile it any way and turn around to go back to bed.im going back to that dream that i just had, and some scences may change but the ending will remain the same. my big brother was killed and theres nothing i could do about it. Nothing but scream

* * *

Sango called me that day telling me she couldnt make it and was sorry. i told her it was fine and hung up. In all truth i didnt want her to come over. i wasnt really a people person and we would end up hating each other and i would have to deal with that dog eared guy that i couldnt remeber at the moment. I just really wanted to be let alone, thats why i didnt sit at that tale for long and thats why i sat in the back. 

I ended up just walking around the place going here and there i was rather bored but chose to walk around. i walked by 87th street and saw a beautiful red sports car, the hood was down. Inside showed a black and sliver leather. it was a nice car probably cost alot of money to.

"hey wench why are you lookin at my car". a cocky voice sounded from behind me. I tilted my head back to see who it was. He had sliver hair and gold eyes and dog ears. i turned around fully to look at him but couldnt place a face and name together. i raised my eyebrow in question to who he was. After a few moments of thinking about who he was and still unable to find the answer i gave up and began to walk away until a felt a clawed hand on my wrist and then i remebered he was the idiot who pushed me up agaisnt the wall yesterday. Inuyasha thats his name. i hissed and pulled my hand away.

dont touch me. i said vemon dripping from every word. He was takein back by my actions and words and stared at me with wide eyes, but only for a moment. After gaining back his composer and glared a me.

"You dont have to sound so angry i just asked you a question and then you walked away from me without a explantion". he said his eyes still glaring at me.

"i was looking at your car because its nice nuff said" i replied in a boring tone. Ready to end what ever what about to occur i turned around and started to walk away only to feel his presence next to me walking the same pace as me. i looked at him from the corner of my eye and stop dead in my tracks to look at him.

"what are you doing". I asked my voice annoyed.

"cant i walk with you". He asked a smirk on his face.

"you got a car drive it and drive away" I replyed i wasnt really in the mood for this, his presence was annoying.

"nah ill stay with you today" He said in a cocky tone.

"go away your annoying" i replied back aggravated . He stopped for a second and stared at me in confusion then opened his mouth to say something.

"whatever i have a date now anyway" By the tone of his voice i could tell he wanted a certain reaction from me, one of jealousy or anger but got nothing, not even a shocked expression. I turned my back to him and keep walking not looking back.

* * *

I just continued to walk not really paying attention, not knowing were i was going, just walking. Then I stoppped and turned around to look at the street I was on. 13th street and 42nd road. I smelled the air for a second and smelled the heavy scent of liqour and alot of other things. I continued to walk not going faster, not going slower just at the pace i chose. As i walked i felt the prensents of people behind me, and by the smells of it humans. drunk humans. about 4 or 5, i still didnt walk any faster in fact i slowed down until i came to a stop and turned around and looked at the faces of the people who chose to follow me. 

"why are you following me" i didnt hesitate to ask as i looked at these men.drunk,all of them. my blood boiled.

"my..my wh..wha.what a pre..pretty girl. can..can cant we ha..have so..some fun." one man slurred. he was to drunk for his own good.

"yeah" the other 3 men answered in a drunk tone.

"go sober up then well talk" i answered as they came closer to me. When they were close enough they reached behind there backs and pulled out knifes.

"come on girl lets have some fun" one repiled not as drunk as the others. It seemed that they planned to do this to the next women they saw. i laughted,disgusted with these men.

"now what if i dont" i asked my voice saying at the same tone, my heart rate never increasing.

"you will or die" that same man yelled pointing the knife in my face moving in down until it reached my belt. i felt arms wrap around my stomach and a big belly pressed agaisnt my back, another knife near the middle of my shirt. For a monent i froze, my back and whole body froze and my bangs covered my eyes before my hand shot up and grabbed the arms around my stomach twisting them, hearing them crack. and as the man let go he fell. my eyes turned red with and outline in black.

"dont touch me" I said as vemon, hate,disgust dripped from my words as i looked down at the man whose arms where now broken. Another one charged at me and everything began to go in sequence.

"dont..." i kicked one in the stomach and felt organs move.

"ever..." i punched one in the jaw and felt at least 6 bones crack.

"touch..."i kicked another one in the knee-cap poping it out of socket and punching him in the stomach.

"me..."i grabbed the head of the man that had threated me and banged in up agaisnt the cold hard cement, loving the way the floor drank in the blood and the sound of his skull cracking, until he was barly alive

"again" i finished as i saw something past by my line of sight. something sliver.

"what the hell happened here" He yelled his voice just as annoying as it was atleast an 1 hour and a 1/2 ago.

"nothing and arent you supossed to be on a date." i asked as my eyes changed back to there natural color. i tried to divert his attension from the men that layed on the floor but got no response and turned around to walk away. I felt his hand grab my shoulder to turn me around but i grabbed it slightly twisted it.

"dont touch me" I nearly shouted my eyes going from red to brown. He pulled his hand back and glared at me before walking away his hands behind in head. I began to walk in the other direction towards my house. As i walked towards my house the first thing that popped into my head was _"mondays going to be real weird". _


	7. Chapter 7

I walked the halls to my first class, it seemed as if everyone had stopped everything to looked at me, judge me, gossip about me. I stopped and looked at them. My eyes scaning all of them, remembering those that had dared to crossed me. I hated them all. Every Single One. They all turned there heads when my eyes meet theirs. C_owards._ If you had the guts to stare and judge me then have the guts to stare me down, have the guts to talk about me in front of my face, yell at me, fight me, but they dont they turn away and go back to there little group where their safe and far away from a half breed,and it was fine everyone did it, even the pure-hearted.

I had walked to class when they called my name, or at least i had tried to go to class. There were these 3 girls in front of me standing there one next to each other blocking my way, annoyed looks on their faces. I didnt say a word so we stood there looking at each other and they were the first to look away.

"What"? I didnt try to hide how annoyed I was, it would have taken to much effort. The one in the middle had spoke first. Her voice loud and demanding. She looked twice as annoyed as the ones next to her.

"You now MY inuyasha" she stated, making sure to make the word 'my' the loudest. I didnt answer her, i didnt have to. She spoke before i even opened my mouth.

"Stay away from him" Her voice gave off a demaning tone. Then she smirked at me as if I would do as told. Like some pet that loved there owner and would do anything to make them happy.

"Whatever" I had not fought with her, because this was a stupid subject. A waste of time. I had pushed past her and her followeres not even caring that she called my name, I didnt even know how she got it. The crowd that surrounded us moved apart like the red sea as I walked by. ohh and aww heard by all of them. Then that women in the middle had spoke again as I walked.

"My name is kikyo, remember it because I could make you or break you" she yelled. I had stopped then and looked at her, a small cold smile graced my lips.

"Bring it on" The words flew out of my lips and I continued to walk to class. I had hated when people had started with me over stupid things like this. I had just started with some girl I didnt even know because of some boy I didnt even like. And now I would mostly likely be hated by everyone in school faster and be bothered more all because of some stupid Half-demon boy that didnt want to leave me alone.

* * *

This girl in my arms moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck when I roughly kissed her neck, she had big black eyes like coal and mid-lenght hair that I held in my hands. She wiggled around and moved one hand from my neck to my hair. I had always hated when anyone had put there hands in my hair and everyone knew that and this girl in my arms had probably thought she was special because I didnt stop her, but right now I didnt really care I just wanted her body and nothing more this women meant nothing to me, just an interesting toy for the moment. I moved down from her neck to her shirt and ripped it open.

'Inuyasha I need this shirt for class dont rip it to much". Her voice was so annoying. It was a high pitched and it hurt my ears. I growled deeply in my throat warning her to shut-up, and she did so. I un-clasp her bra and attacked her breast. The left then the right. biting her nipples and making them hard as pebbles. She moaned and whispered my name. She grabbed at my shirt trying to pull it off me, after a while she just ripped it out just like I did to her shirt. I moved my hands from her hair to her skirt and sliding my fingers into her wet core, one at a time untill three were inside of her thrusing in and out. I teased and played with her, I could smell that her scent had spiked more and I smirked. I loved that she begged for me. She moaned again my smirked grew, the girl in my arms was so easy to play with_. _She begged and begged but I wanted to make her wait and toy with her until I thought she disserved it.

'My bodys so hot, it fells like im oh fire' she whispered in my ears. I could smell that she was close to her edge so I pulled my fingers out of her and looked at her a full blown smirk on my face. She looked back a me with confusion.

'Why?' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper and coated with drunken lust and ecstasy, she slid down the wall slowly, and if it was possible my smirk grew.

'Cause its time for class' and with that the bell rang. The looked of shock she gave me priceless and a deep laugh came from my chest I walked out the door without another word.

I walked through the halls for the moment not really intending on going to class and I stopped and took in a long breath through my nose. A undescribeable scent hit my nose. It was a mixture of things and I took in another long breath and I smiled. I had found my next toy.

* * *

My blood had boiled with a anger that I had long forgotten I had, I clenched and unclenched my fist. My claws digging into my palm each time. It had been a 2 periods after that kikyo girl had talked to me and as a warning she made got atleast half the class to throw things at me, call me names and bother me. I really just wanted to be left alone.

The bell had rang atleast 5 minutes ago and it had only angered me more at how loud it was. Didnt they know there were demons and half-demons here! I ran my fringer through my hair trying to clam myself down but failed. I had stopped walking and rested against a locker and massaged my temples with my fingers,I took in a long breath and slowly let it out to stop myself from putting a hole in someones locker. After slightly calming my-self down I pushed my back off the lockers and headed to class. Until I felt a clawed hand grab my wrist and pulled me into a near by empty class room.

'You know its not good to stalk people. you been everywhere ive been. Im begining to think you like me'.

He ran he claws through his sliver hair like he was the sex god of earth. He ran his hand up and down my arm while he talked. His cocky voice annoyed me and my last attemp to came myself down flew out the window and I lowered my head when he reached up to touch my cheeck. When his hand cupped my face I started shaking.

'Your shaking dont worry Ill be gentle'.

But it wasnt fear I was shaking from. It wasnt sadness either it was anger. He had feuled a lost anger in me that I had keep hidden and forgotten about, I might have gotten a little mad before but that was it. It had to been awhile since I had gotten this mad. When I had fought with those men I had been a little angry but not like this, no, this was different. Oh, and he sounded so sure of himself like I wanted him and couldnt wait, and when he started to back me up agaisnt the wall. I stopped in my tracks when we were about a foot away and roughly slapped his hand away and with shakey hands grabbed his shoulders.

"It seems that you cant wait for me you na-". His words were cut off when I spun us around and slammed his body up against the wall. It was probably loud enough for a teacher in the next room to hear. An his loud scream had probably alerted the teacher more.

"What the hell was th-"

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of you bothering me, I dont like you or anyone else and it's because of you and your stupid girlfriend that i'm this angry, so I want you get this through your thick skull STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" I was shaking and out of breath by the time I had said all of that. I felt his shoudlers shake under my hands I was about to look up at him when he started talking.

"oh what a good laugh, you think you scare me HA, like you even have any friend or anyone who cares about you here. When sango talked to you it was because she felt sorry for you, pityed you, And me I just want to sleep with you I dont care about you and I could bother you if I want, what are you going to do about" I could just see the smirk on his face even if my bangs covered my eyes.

"You think i'm playing aorund" I had concentrated for a moments letting fire run up my arms and stop at my wrist, I slowly looked up at him. My brown eyes stared into his golden ones and he stiffed. His scent was laced with fear and something else that I wasnt really paying attention to.

"I'll burn you alive and use you fuck'in ashes as coffee grinds". Then the door bursted open by a teacher.

"what are you kids doing"I let the fire run back down my arms until it disappered and I let go of his shoulders letting my arms fall down my sides and turned to look at the teacher, who just looked at me frightened but determanded to hold his ground.

"You... you.. kid..kids can't be...in...in..here" His voice was shakey and he was trying to say in control of the situation but failed. I smirked at him and began to shake my head at how funny the situation was. The teacher looked at me startled when I began smirking and was about to say something but I cut him off.

"We werent doing anything so stop complaining. Im leaving anyway". I began to walk past the teacher our shoulder hitting against each other, Then when I pasted the door of the classroom I stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha tell your friends and everyone else to leave me alone I dont like to be bothered. I dont want friends. i dont need to be pityed. I want to be left alone."My voice was cold and low and I continued to walk to class the slience in the halls engulfing me and I fell back into my darkness. I didn't seem to notice two eyes that followed me

* * *

I had been angry for most of the day after my incounter with that women. Who did she think she was ordering me around like that she should by grateful that I even talked to her. Did she even know that thousands of people would die to be in my shoes and let alone talk to me and she talkes to me like that, ME _THE Inuyasha Takahashi one of the richest people in japan, _it made my blood boil just thinking about it. I ran my hair through my hair to calm myslef down which slightly worked. I had turned my head to look at the clock which was meant to ring in 2 more minutes signaling the end of the school day. When it did finally ring I got my books and left school without even waiting for my friends. I was beening forced to go to some stupid meeting today by my father. It was about a business merger with a company a little bigger there ours. I sighed deeply thinking of how bored I would be today. I quickly drove home to find that no one was there and got into the shower and got dressed in proper attire which was an all balck suit, white shirt and black tie. I pulled my hair back into a low pony tail and braided it. I picked up my brief case and left to Higurashi inc.

I got there in atleast 20 minutes and walked up to the front desk and talked to an old lady and told her about my appointment with , she had looked at me for a while and told me which way to go. I got onto the elevator and had gotten to the right floor in about 2 minutes and seeing how big this building is I was surprized. Once I walked out of the elevator I smelt a familar scent and stopped in my tracks, I stood up straight and slightly shook my head assuming that I was imaging it.

_"what the hell are you doing thinking of that wench for?"_ I thought as I continued to walk to towards a women who sat at the desk.

"Excuse me miss I have an appointment with is she in?"

"I'm not really sure but I can call Jakotsu he's one of the close assitants." She dialed the number and mumbled for him to come here. I only waited for a moment before a man came into the room. Slowly looking around before his eyes landed on me. He really didn't look like a guy at all more like a women with a suit. he looked me up and down sizing me up and smiled. It was odd, like he was looking for something and found it.

"Oh! you must be here for the meeting" It was more like a statement then a question.

"Yes I am. Is she in"

"Yes she is. Give me a moment I'll go get her". He turned and left and after a moment he came out and moved to the side to let who I assumed to be Ms. Higurashi through. She had jet black hair with red streeks and a wonderful scent that smelled just like that wenchs.........crap.

_"Oh god no"_She looked at me without a trace of emotion. An turned to look at the man named Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu I have work to do and by the time I come back I expect him to be gone"

"What about the meeting my dear? You just can't leave it like this" He sounded more amused then anything else.

"I don't care. Re-schedule it with his _father_ then the meeting with take place." She went to her office, completey igorning the fact that I was standing here and left like nothing had happened.I felt my left eye twich with anger but let it go.I couldn't believe that this wench had owned Higurashi inc the only copany bigger then mine.

"Ha! So I was right. You where the one who made her come in with such a foul expression that day"Jakotsu spoke as he looked out the finger resting on his chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"She had came in her office with such a cold expression". He chuckled "She was so mad, and just when she had come back too.I rarely get to see that. She must have a higher tolerance for you" He stated as he turned to look at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not patient, she has little-to-no tolerance for anything. But for you it seems she's different, even without her knowing so".

"An seeing as you unknowning hold this place in her mind I will dem you worthy of a secret. That Necklace that is always around her neck, I do hope you see that nothing happens to it. It's important and if she doesn't have it, hell with break loose." Why the hell did he tell me something so stupid. I wasn't her caretaker and I didn't really care about her stupid necklace. I turned to leave finding it useless to stay where I wasn't wanted and ignored. I would reschedule the meeting and my father would deal with the rest.

* * *

YEA I'm done thank you. I thought my chapter got erased but i'm good. I revised my chapters 2-5 if you wanted to read them again. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

It had been a few days since then. Since that crazy wench had refused to see me. It was partly my fault for bothering her but I wouldn't say that to her. I looked around the class until my eyes fell on her. And by the way she looked out the window she was paying as much attention to this substitute teacher as I was. When I realized that I was staring at her I turn my head to look at the teacher. I watch him for a moment and just before I was about to turn my head to look at something else, he looked at Kagome and his face twisted in disgust and after a moment of what seemed to be thinking he smiled. A disgustingly corrupt smile.

"Alright class we're going to change the topic for a moment. We're going to talk about nationalities." He said and his eyes never left kagome's form. An all she did was look out the window. This seemed to anger the teacher so much his face turned blue. I began to wonder what he was thinking.

"What does the class think about different races" No one answered him. It didn't really seem to matter either; he seemed to be in his own world anyway, His eyes never leaving kagome and her eyes never leaving the window.

"What does the class think of people of a mixed race?" He yelled trying to get kagome's attention. My eyes widened realizing what he was saying.

"Well most people of a mixed race are fine. All but half-breeds, what do you think half-breed" He yelled. Kagome never made any sign to acknowledge the face she had heard him, but by the way her ears twitched she was listening. I glared at the teacher who had dared to say such a thing. I was ready to throw myself across the room to slit his throat but he let out a frustrated yelled at the fact that kagome wasn't paying attention to him and pick up a piece of chalk and threw it at her. Only for it to hit the window that kagome was looking at. She slowly turned to look at him. At this he smiled.

"Don't you think that humans and demons should never mix? Don't you think that we humans are the best races alive, don't you agree half-breed. Isn't your kind just disgusting" He mocked and waited for her response. She stared at him with bored eyes and he was about to say more before she interrupted him.

* * *

I heard the teacher while he talked and tried oh-so hard to anger me. I didn't care; many people had said this about me. Behind my back and to my face. There's really nothing I can do to stop people like this from thinking the way they do. I know I can't avoid things like this, and I can't hurt every person who says things like this. I won't lie, it still hurts, even though I've dealt with this from kindergarten to now there's still a numb, dull pain for being hated for being something I had no control over.

For a moment I wondered if inuyasha was as angry as his presence let off. When the teacher said half-breed I could clearly hear the deep threatening growl that promised death. I could tell without even looking at him that he wanted to kill this teacher, I guess he hadn't gotten used to these names yet. But neither did I, nobody really gets used to things like this. Then a rather big piece of chalk flew right passed me and hit the window. I turned to look at him, more words about half-breeds came from his mouth and finally I responded.

"You're right. Humans and demons should never mix." I said. I could hear how shocked everyone was when I said such a thing. Even the teacher was shocked.

"But humans are not the best races alive. Their just as disgusting as half-demons, and demons." I stated

"Half-breeds kill people go on rampages" He screamed.

"Oh but humans don't? Everyone kills people, no matter what you are". I was starting to get angry but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction and kept my face as emotionless as possible. With my head resting in my hand and my eyes never leaving his.

"Ah you think you're so smart, right? But humans are still better and smarter. In this life and the next. No matter what I am I would still be better than you. No matter what comes out of your disgusting mouth." He looked smirked and crossed his arms as if he was king. I sighed and turned my head to look out the window again. It seems like he forgot that he was in a classroom kids and now the human race turned into just him, all the half-breeds turned into just me. Not once did he look Inuyasha.

"There thing about that statement is that it's false. If you want to dig deeper into this stupid conversation then fine, I think it's so stupid the way you think. What does the way I look have to do with anything?" His face turned a deep shade of red in anger.

"It has to do with everything" Before he had the chance to continue I cut him off. I snapped my head to the side to look at him.

"Does it really? If we were out in the real world, like animals I would be faster, stronger and smarter then you and I would kill you. It won't matter what I looked like. Hell it's like that now, only difference is that I can go to jail for it."My voice ended up going up a level higher then I had wanted it to. I thought for a second before realizing that I was arguing with an idiot. Someone didn't and wouldn't like me or my kind no matter what I said. I turned and looked at inuyasha who had a satisfying look on his face. The teacher's face was such a red deep color I couldn't describe it. He felt like an idiot and looked like one as well; with his mouth hung open like he was a fish and no words seemed to enter his close-minded brain. An in that moment the bell rang and everyone seemed to run out the classroom.

"Tch, what kind of teacher humiliates them self like that, what level of stupid do you have to be on". I couldn't help but suck my teeth while I began to get up. I heard a chuckle and turned to see what it was. When I saw Inuyasha he had his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"That was so funny, did you see how red his face got." He laughed and shook his head. It seemed like he wanted to saw something more.

"Do have anything more you want to say." I wasn't really in the mood to talk. He looked at me and sighed and racked his fingers through his hair and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did and said. It was something good to hear". After that he left the class with a goodbye and another thank you. For a few second I just stood there and my hands balled up into tight fists. I realized how much I disliked him. I realized how angry and jealous I was of him. He had been so lucky the teacher didn't even look at him or realize him was even in the class. He just yelled at me, and looked at me only. I shook my head and sighed. It didn't matter anymore; I would just go to class and get my day over with.

* * *

"Kagome, Hey kagome wait a second." I stopped and turned to see who was calling me. When I saw who it was I couldn't help but smile mentally. I saw a girl with her hair in a high pony tail, light make up and a big smile on her face.

"Sango" I answered. I looked at her and waited for her to catch her breath before she continued.

"I heard about what you said to that substitute teacher." She said quickly before gathering more air before she said something again.

"And I also heard about what he said to you and I'm sorry, I don't know what it feels like but it must have stung and he had no right to say that."

She said this one long breath. I had stared at her and my eyes widened. I hadn't expected her to say something like that; when I searched her eyes I didn't see what I had expected. There was no pity, but a kindness and something that I categorized as friendship. For a second I wanted to get away from her, and close my ears like a child would do when they didn't want to hear something. I wanted her to get out of my head and my thoughts. I wanted her to stop invading feelings that I wanted to keep to myself. I really wanted her to stop reminding me of souta.

"I'm alright, thanks"

"No problem, that's what friends are for." She had smiled while she spoke.

_"Friends? Is that what we are? I've never had a 'friend' before"_

_"You really are going soft, friends. HA please, I can't wait to see when she backstabs you" He mocked. I had gotten angry, maybe because I knew it might happen or maybe because I didn't want it to._

"Hey, do you have gym next?" She asked. I had quickly forgotten what I was thinking about so I could answer her.

_"Yeah_, do you?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you going to take swim classes or just use the gym?" I don't know why but I felt the need to talk and continue my conversation with her. I had already planned on taking a gym class but I still wanted to know if we would be together in the same class.

"I'm going to take swim. You're probably going to take gym right?" I nodded my head and she laughed.

"Well at least the swimming pool and the gym are right next to each other." I shrugged and we walked together towards the gym and swimming pool in a comfortable silence. We got dressed and headed off to our classes.

* * *

"Ok we're going to pick the teams for the basketball game. Everyone to the right of Hitomi is on the red team and everyone that is to the left is on the blue team. Put on your jerseys and get ready for the game." Ms. Tundra, the gym teacher yelled. She blew into her whistle, threw the ball into the air and the game begun. I had to sit on the bench but I didn't really care. But about 20 minutes into the game so girl on the blue team was fouled and ended up twisting her ankle but put me the game.

"Higurashi, you in hurry up" Ms. Tundra yelled. I walked by and she yelled my name again.

"Hey, Higurashi what the hell do you think you doing were that around your next when you about to play basketball. Take it off and put it in your gym locker, before it gets broken." I was strongly against taking off my necklace for gym.

"No, either let me play with it on or chose someone else to play. Either way it's not coming off." I didn't care if I was going to get into trouble for arguing with her. I wasn't going to take my necklace off. She got angry with me but I didn't care.

"I said take it off and I won't choose anyone else." She yelled. Her veins popping out of her forehead. I was ready to reply when I thought about something or rather I bothered by a though.

_"You know you shouldn't argue with a teacher, it's not in your best interest." Its voice rang. Arrogant and prideful as it has always been. _

_"Like your taking my best interest to heart." I found it so annoying when events like these occurred._

_"Yea, your right, but I know who did. Now I don't really need to say his name now do I. If he knew that you were being a bad student he'd be so mad. He must turning in his grav-" _

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence, don't you dare" _

_"It seems you are a smart girl after all" I also found it annoying When I lost a battle that I was having with myself. So before my thoughts and my disagreement with my gym teacher got out of hand I took off my necklace with a little anger._ I took it off and put it into my gym locker and walked back to the gym, but I couldn't help but look back with every step that I took.

"Good. This, I can use". Creeping from the corner a wicked voice rang.

* * *

I hadn't really been able to concentrate on the basketball game once I took my necklace off. Not only did I feel a slight slip in my control but I also felt uneasy, like I should run back into that locker room and make sure my necklace was fine. Like a mother would her child on the first day of a school, she can't help but worry. But I couldn't do that no matter how big the urge was. I stood my ground and continued to play the game until the period was over, which felt like forever and when it finally did end I saw Sango running towards me with her usual smile.

"Swimming ended a bit early so I thought we could walk to our next class together." She said and then she seemed to look at my attire.

"Oh, You're still wearing your gym clothes, don't worry I'll wait for you to change" I nodded and went to my locker to grab my clothes and necklace, But when I went to reach for my necklace it was gone. I was shocked at first, but did my best to calm myself down. Whenever you rush to find something you end up over looking and I didn't want to make a scene and act like a fool when my necklace was probably right in front of me. I searched threw my pockets and in my book bag and as the moments passed by my temper got lower and lower and I got anger and anger, Almost to the point where I was ready to break each and every locker in this room to find it. It was only when my temper was almost at its highest that I smelt it. That disgusting and sick smell of perfume, men and dirt. That was when my anger met its limit. She shouldn't have touched my Necklace. That bitch Kikyo.

* * *

Was that good? I hope so. Please review and tell me what's bad and what's good. Thanks bye.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was younger I loved a lot of things. I loved to run and feel the wind in my hair. I loved to go really high on the swings, like any child would. I loved sweets and candy. I loved udon, it was my favorite food. I wasn't a happy child but there were many things I loved and many things I would have loved. I would have loved my friends if I had any. I would have treated them kindly and sweetly. I would have cherished and protected them. I would have loved my real mother if I knew her, but that's a story for another time. But as I grew older the things I hated increased and my love for things did not. If I was to even try to count the things I hate now they would be too long to list, too complicated to understand. But there is one thing I absolutely loath, there is one thing that makes me so mad that I see red and I can't control myself. And that woman has done it. Touching what doesn't belong to her, stealing what is rightfully mine. My important treasure, my necklace. It may seem simple but that's all I have left, that necklace is what I cherish most, I failed to protect that person who was most important to me so I must protect what he gave to me.

I followed her scent back to the gym and I saw her standing tall and proud with an award winning smirk. I tried to be as calm and rational as possible, I really did. I walked up to her, my mind wavering between asking nicely were my necklace was or just driving my claws into her face. I asked her were it was and her face twisted horribly, her smirk widened and her eyes became sharp and she laughed. A laugh so horrid and annoying I wanted to push me hand into her mouth and rip her throat out.

"Your necklace what are you talking about. Oh did it have diamonds on it in a circle and a jewel on the inside". I knew if I said anymore I wouldn't be able to control myself so I just nodded. She looked at me like she was thinking about it.

"Nope haven't seen it, I saw you wearing it, it must be around here somewhere right?" I wanted to strangle her, she knew where it was but she didn't want to tell me, and I needed it, just looking at her was making me angry. In order to calm down I needed my necklace. I couldn't think right, my head, my mind felt like it was being crushed and stabbed and put back together just to repeat the process.

"Kikyo, Where the hell is my necklace, I need it" I tried to reason with her, as stupid as I seemed. I was doing this for her weather she realized it or not, But right now I didn't have the control and I wasn't in the right state of mind to try to get my necklace back the way I would have normally. But her smirk just grew.

"Why are you accusing me like you know I did it? I don't know where it is, It might be in the pool or in the garbage, who knows" My body and mind felt hot, I couldn't think, I was dizzy and sick and when I thought about her touching, looking, or even thinking about my necklace. I could feel my temperature rise. Tainting, and dirtying my treasure. I couldn't stand to be so close to her so I staggered back and kneeled down on the balls of my feet. I was sweating and I couldn't stop shaking. One more minute or even second and I don't think I could control myself any longer. One more time would I ask her for my necklace, just once.

"Kikyo, this is the last time I'm going to ask you and I want answers, Where the hell is my necklace" My voice had came out in a scream so loud that kikyo took a small step back and she flinched just a little bit. Once she gained her composure, she smirked and repeated what she said before but I couldn't stop myself from getting up and pushing her body into the wall, with my claws around her neck, and her feet off the ground.

My eyes were no longer brown but red as if they had been shot, my nails had no longer existed and where now replaced with claws that were now pushing themselves into the neck of this women. My teeth, where now fangs ready to rip out her throat at a moment's notice. My mind was blank and only thought of two things, getting back my necklace and killing this woman, there was no room for anyone else or anything else. I strangled her, I choked her and I wanted to continue to choke her until her eyes rolled out of her empty skull and was replaced with blood. I wanted blood to drain from her face and pour out from her ears, and in turn that blood would touch my hand and leave a trail down my arm and soak my shirt. I wanted her to beg me to stop and put her down, but I wouldn't. Burning her would have been too fast, to boring of a death. She needed to realize her mistake. I wanted her dead and I wanted my necklace, yes those where the things I wanted. But this feeling, this rush, having her nails claw at my hands and arms, I loved it, I loved how little control I had in my body and how much I didn't have to strain to control myself, I loved how I knew that even after she was dead, even after I had drained her body of life that I would do it to someone else, weather I knew them or not, liked them or not, this cycle would continue. I loved this feeling and no one was going to take it from me, no matter how disgusting I also felt.

"Where is it?" Three voices yelled in unison, all coming from one mouth, all resounding and intertwining in themselves, all mad. I needed her to tell me so I loosened my vice like grip on her neck, Just enough for her to get enough air to talk. She squeaked and her voice was dry and she whispered she didnt know. Maybe she didn't know who had the power, who had the control, who had their damn life in their hands! I wasn't like the weak people she messed with I would kill her and I would have no regrets. I dug my nails deeper into her neck and she would have screamed if my hand wasn't around her throat. In that second I smelled an earthy smell and flowers that calmed me down enough to really realize what I was doing. I turned and I saw Sliver, gold and brown. I saw Inuyasha and Sango looking at me with unbelieving eyes and I felt disgusting, I forgotten Sango was waiting for me, I hadn't heard her yelling for me to stop. I didn't care that inuyasha was here, nor about the other 5 kids I saw. But Sango had to hate me now, and just when we were considered friends. I turned the thought away, what was most important now was my necklace. Kikyo was blue by now and she whispered it was in her locker on the floor below this one, locker 212. I dropped her and she slid down the floor, breathing deeply for air, her hands rubbing her neck. She looked at me and she whispered with her now raspy voice to say away from what was her's. I had understood right away what she was talking about. I turned and ran to go get my necklace and my eyes met with Sango's I couldn't and didn't want to look at her. I didn't want her to look at me with digust and hate so I turned away and ran to the second floor.

* * *

She turned away and wouldn't meet my eyes. I could understand why but it still hurt. I didn't hate her I knew why she did it, she was so mad about her necklace, something that must have meant the world to her. She just wanted it back. She tried to reason with kikyo as best as she could, anyone could see that and anyone could see that kikyo knew where it was. But it was that look in her eyes that probably scared me the most, like she didn't see anyone else and couldn't think of anything else but her necklace and she would do anything to get it back. I didn't want her to think that I hated her, because I didn't and I was ready to run after her until inuyasha pulled me back and told me to go to class and he would take care of it.

"I'll make sure she's o.k., I doubt she's in her right state of mind right now, she might attack you by mistake". I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen, kagome wouldn't attack me, she was my friend.

"No, let me go, she wouldn't do that. I want to talk to her, I'm worried". I had to make sure she was ok. I didn't feel right if I didn't. But Inuyasha wouldn't let me.

"Sango, I can understand that your worried but, she CAN hurt you by mistake, you have to understand that if I go see her it would be better-" I shook my head. I didn't want to him to see her. It was fine she could tear my to shreds, yell at me, or never want to be near me again but now I didn't care, even though I didn't know her very well she was very important to me and no one was going to take away my right to see my friend.

"How inuyasha, how is her see you going to make her feel better, Huh? Wouldn't she rather see her friend, then someone she doesn't like?" I yelled, I knew she didn't like him, it was plain as day, anyone could see it. It may have selfish in a way to want to keep her to myself. I wanted to be the one that calmed her down and comforted her. Even I was in over my head, I didn't care.

"Sango, I know she doesn't like me, no matter how many times I say that I can understand that you're worried, it won't help because by the looks of it kagome is very important to you, but this is something I have to do because I can understand what she just went through. Even if she didn't attack you She wouldn't want to see you and not because she doesn't like you, she probably just fells disgusted with herself right now, she probably feels like a monster that doesn't deserve your kindness and friendship, so after I talk to her and smooth things out you can see her." Inuyasha had a firm tone in his voice, an understanding tone that left no room for argument. But I wanted to know one more thing, and then I would go back to class. I wanted to know why she had such a crazy look in her eyes when she couldn't get her necklace back; I asked him about it and I heard him sigh deeply.

"This happens to hanyou's and demons when they feel threatened or when something that surpasses their demon is taken away." I understood exactly what happened to her after he said that. That necklace must have been something that surpassed her demon. I also understood that even after all the shouting and the stubborn and selfish things I thought, that Iunyasha was right. This was something I had no knowledge of. I knew A few things, seeing as My family are descendents of demon slayers but I didn't understand the emotion behind it. Since I had nothing to say I told him I would go back to class. I saw him run after her faster then I saw him run after anything, he had completely forgot about kikyo or the fact that she was sitting on the ground in pain in front of us. I brushed her off as well.I was still worried about her while I went to class, I didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said I just wanted to talk with Kagome.

* * *

I ran, I ran fast and hard. The only thing I knew was that my necklace was was just a few feet away. I didn't care that I was being yelled at by the teachers to slow down, that wasn't my concern. I stumbled but never fell. I couldn't run fast enough, I couldn't get there fast enough._ faster, faster, necklace get the necklace_ were the only real words that registered in my mind and when I was there, locker 212, my heart quickened. I didn't care about the lock, I didn't care that I didn't know the combination. My hand shot forward and I pulled the lock off the locker and threw it aside. For that second I forgot the locker even had a handle and pushed my hand into the middle of it and yanked it off it's hinges and threw it. And their it was, hanging perfectly and safely off the hangers of her locker. I slowly reached and took the necklace. I checked for any damage and found none, but her scent, her horrid scent clung the necklace like blood. I cringed at the smell and ran to the closet water fountain to wash it off, I couldn't bear the thought of having her trying to put on my necklace, touching at my necklace, even looking at it, it made me want to rip her eyes out, cut her hands off and slit her throat. I quickly ran to the water fountain that I saw down the hall and held the handle down with my knee and bent over to wash off my neck until her scent was completely washed away, which was a hard task to accomplish with the strong smell of perfume she wore.

There where loud footsteps behind me as if someone was running towards me, I found no need to look up from what I was doing, I had already memorized and knew this scent. The scent that had come from the boy who had caused me such trouble. His paced slowed the closer he got to me. I quickly finished what I was doing once the horride scent was gone and began to dry my necklace off. He stopped in front of me and waited for me to turn around to face him. When I turned around his face was dangerously close to mine.

"Are you alright?" His body towered over mine.

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you hurt anywhere"

"No, listen dont you have something to do? Aren't you suppossed to be with kikyo" I spat her name out like posion. Once the neckalce was dry I fiddled with the clasp to put the necklace back on. He watched me for a second and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Once I put the necklace on I turned to walk past him but his hand caught my wrist. He never turned to look at me as he spoke, he only looked ahead as if he was talking to someone else.

"We had a fight, Kikyo and I, thats what strated all of this." I rolled my eyes and a small groan escaped my throat, it seemed that everything had a way of coming back to being his fault. He inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Do you remember when we bumped into each other on the street and told you I had a date? I was supposed to be meeting up with kikyo, but I stood her up." I thought about what he said and couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Why?"

"On my way there I saw you fighting with all those men and I couldnt help myself, I jumped out of my car, but by the time I got there you finished them." I frowned deeply. This was 120% his fault, all of it. All of this could have been avoided if he minded his own damn business, I thought as he spoke again completely cutting me off from what I was once thinking about.

"Sango's worried you know. She almost ran after you but I told her I would calm you down first." I glanced down at the floor, I didn't mean to worry her. I thought she would think of me as a monster after she saw me.

"She not mad, just worried. She still wants to be friends with you, anyone could see that." For a second I was mad at him. I was mad that he was able to see what I was thinking without even looking at me, looking into my deep thoughts that I wanted to keep confined. My anger didnt last long.

"Im sure she wants to see you after school" My eyes widened a bit and the shadow of a smile graced my lips. He let go of my wrist and we both turned to look at each other and for a while I felt as if I was glued to my spot, unable to move or look away and I just continued to stare at him and he made no attempt to divert him gaze either. We continued to look at each other until the loud speaker chimed and an announcement was made.

"**Kagome Higurashi, please make you way to the principles office, Kagome higurashi to the principles office, thank you." **

I sighed and rolled my eyes, the trance I was stuck in was broken, and I prepared myself for the worst. I wasn't really a person who had a way with words, and for a second I stood there quietly and calmly, thinking of the right words.

"Tell Sango, thank you for worrying and that i'm happy we can still be friends. But I might not be able to see her later" I quickly turned and began to walk towards the office, ready to face my death.

* * *

It's done , oh yea, its done. Man, I confused myself writing this, it was fun though, im happy that I finished it. I dont own inuyasha just this plot. Well hope you like it.


End file.
